Talk:Constructor
Untitled They are encountered on one level and seen on another? How can they be seen but not encountered? --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 17:04, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Where are they even seen at on the Oracle? they are seen at the elevator part where the floods climb up the walls, look downwards, and you may see one fly down. its not on the motion tracker though. i've seen themin halo 3 on isolation floating around also in the ark as well user:spec ops commander 17:30, 11 november 2007(UTC) FYI, I'm not sure how these discussion pages work, but whatever. Anyway, there are constructors that can be seen on the level The Ark in Halo 3. When activating the hollow bridge, (so the tanks can get across) look at the other end of the room, you can see constructors. they are in the ark level, they are being watched over by two(or three, OR four) sentinels. they are floating around some generator thing, but they aren't doing anything but looking at it. Huragok Do Constructors and Engineers serve the same purpose? If so, why don't the Forerunners use one or the other? -- Stryker117 04:11, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Well, by some circular logic, Constructors are themselves Constructs. The Forerunners designed them to construct and repair things. Huragok are a race that the Covenant absorbed, and though they may serve the same purpose, the Covenant don't use Constructs except for the "Oracles". And on most occasions, the Constructs appear to be hostile to the Covenant. Long explanation, I know, nut I hope it helped. Darth Bassan94 04:23, 13 December 2007 (UTC) maybe they created the contstructer due to the flood? no they didn't, they are created to repair damaged areas. that's the sentinel's job. :Yeah, but didn't the Forerunners also create the Huragok? -- Stryker117 13:47, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Oh, I didn't notice that the Huragok were created by the Forerunners. In that case, it could be that either the Constructors could get to places Huragok couldn't, or, the Constructors weren't effective enough and the Huragok were created to replace them. Darth Bassan94 15:32, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Maybe they used Huragok for more difficult jobs but they're also organic so they need food and water, and Constructers are used for installations where the work might not be as hard and they don't need food and water, just a power supply. Gilgamesh the usurper 22:27, January 8, 2010 (UTC) First Encounter The Infobox states that the Contructor was first encountered by the UNSC on Alpha Halo in 2552. I don't believe this is true; they only appeared late in the Halo 2 campaign (during the level Sacred Icon and I think Quarantine Zone). So I say Delta Halo in 2552. Plus, the Era templates indicate them having appeared in Halo 2 and Halo 3, not Halo: Combat Evolved or Halo: The Flood - Holy Swordsman *User Talk 15:17, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :I suggest reading the article again. The last adjustment made to the infobox was in January 17th, 2009.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:32, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Constructor defends itself? on sacred icon, you can actually have a constructor attack you. first, make sure you are playing on legendary, then, get a sentinel beam. make sure you are passed the first piston. Now, on the next floor, jump onto the ledge, and you could see a lone constructor. fire a tiny burst(one pulls of the trigger) from the sentinel beam at it, enough not to kill it, and the constructor will turn around and fire it's beam at you, it may only shoot one or two bursts though. this proves that if Sentinel Aggressors, Protectors, etc. aren't around, the constructors rely on themselves for defense. try this out.